


Skating By

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based off real events, Boy stealing, Flirty Theo, Getting Together, Human AU, Liam POV, M/M, Oblivious Liam, Roller Skating Waiter Theo, Roommates, Tease Theo, they were roommates, twlivebingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Liam and Theo are roommates during college and spend most of their time in classes or working.  Whenever they get a bit of free time, they try their hands at dating.  Theo has the annoying habit of stealing Liam's dates.  Things finally come to a head.





	Skating By

Liam stared into the mirror of his bathroom, adjusting his maroon and gold tie for the millionth time.  His eyes locked to the knot as he pulled and pushed it, trying to get it to set just perfect against his white button up.  His fingers danced with anxious energy, snagging the cloth with unsure movements.

He hadn't been on a date since before he moved out of his parent's house.  With work and school, he barely had any time to meet someone, much less actually go on a date.

Sure, he'd flirted with a few guys since his move but every time those guy's eyes shifted to his roommate, Theo.

He's glad he met Theo at orientation and both of them wanted a place to stay outside of the dorms.  That led to this old style brick apartment building with rust everywhere, hardwood floors that creaked, and faucets that had to run for a few seconds before you could use them, but it was their place.

Now, he was finally going to be able to go on a date with a guy before Theo could move in and snatch him.

The clank of the metal of the fire escape outside his window pulled his attention, and when he looked into his room, he witnessed his window sliding open.  He could barely get the words out before two hands grabbed the rim and a pair of pink and white roller skates came through the opening.  "You know, the front door still works."

Theo plopped on his bed, a smug grin on his face, "I know.  Your window doesn't lock so this is more fun."

Theo's tone softened as he asked, "Wow.  You look good Li.  What are you getting dressed up for?"

He watched Theo stand and stretch, the tiny hot pink boy shorts sliding low on his hips, the matching crop top fully exposing the ridges of his muscular midsection, giving him the slightest view of the underside of Theo's pecs.  The words barely formed in his head as his eyes followed the faint lines of darker hairs from Theo's abs down to the beginnings of his trimmed bush.  "Um...I...um, have a date."

He didn't miss the grunt of displeasure as Theo slid the front of his top over his head, flashing the darker, sweat slicked hairs of his pits as he rolled the fabric to his shoulders, fully showing his chest.  "What's his name?"

He swallowed the saliva that gathered, stepping into his room as he mumbled, "Jordan.  His name is Jordan."

Theo tilted his head curiously towards the ceiling, searching for a memory, "Nope.  Don't know a Jordan."

His chest filled with a warm, fuzzy feeling: Hope.  There was a chance that he could actually have a date and not worry about Theo.

He barely had time to relish the thought as Theo glided over and caught his shoulders, placing a kiss on his lips.  "I'm glad you survived your work week and get to have some fun."

He licked his lips, tasting the fresh strawberries as he blushed and replied, "Any big plans for you?"

"Nope.  Just picking up the Sunday shift and doing a little homework."

Theo rolled towards their living room, spinning around on his old school skates.  He called out, "Do you kiss all your friends?"

Theo turned around a grinned, "Yep!  All one of you."

"How was your day?"

Theo spun around, pulling down the left side of his shorts, the hot pink ones that read: Buns Done Right on the back.  His cheek was red from irritation, with an almost distinct hand print.  Theo looked over his shoulder, back to him and remarked, "Can you believe this?  Some asshole decided that my ass was on the menu."

With his eyes locked to those muscular globes he ghosted out, "What did you do?"

Theo covered his mouth as he chuckled, "That asshole got to wear his chili dogs."

"I'm surprised they don't fire you."

Theo released his shorts which fell back into place, still showing the top of his cheeks, as he spun slowly.  He held his arms out, showing off his body, "See this Li?  This is why.  Not only am I the best at taking an order, I fill the customers with a desire...for greasy food."

He laughed with his roommate, enjoying Theo's energy.  "So that's it?"

Theo lightly shrugged, "Oh.  I made out with a cute guy a little after work.  He really loved his strawberry shake."

"That's what I was tasting."

A knock at the door pulled their attention and Theo rolled to his door, "I'm going to get out of these skates.  Have fun on your date."

His date went well.  Jordan was the epitome of a gentleman, almost to the point of being stiff.  Still, the movie was enjoyable, even though they watched it more than each other.  When they ended up at Jay's Stand, Theo's workplace, he was a little surprised but Jordan ordered from the waitress and replied, "The food here is good.  I come here at least twice a week.  Do you eat here often?"

The pit in his stomach formed as he ordered.  "I used to a lot more.  Now, I usually meet my friend here."

The pit grew when Jordan ordered a large strawberry shake.

When they approached the door to his apartment, Jordan stole a kiss.  He let himself fall into the deputy's arms, cradled as the taste of strawberries filled his mouth.  Once released he grinned, "Want to come inside?"

Jordan met his grin with a blushed one of his own, "Sure."

He turned the key and they stepped into the living room, Theo spread out on the couch, still in his work uniform.  Theo didn't move as he continued to watch TV, "Li, did the date go well?"

Jordan chuckled and replied, "It's still going."

When Jordan stepped inside, his tone changed as he asked, "Theo?  You're Theo from Jay's?  I didn't know you were Liam's roommate."

He looked to the two and Theo's eyes widened, "Deputy Parrish.  Deputy Jordan Parrish?"

"Is there something I'm missing?"

Theo narrowed his eyes at Jordan, "Yeah.  Deputy Parrish is the guy I was making out with after work."

Jordan took a step back as he bored a hole in him with his gaze, "Oh.  Um, I should go."

"Yeah, you should."

Jordan slinked out the door and replied just as he made it to through the threshold, "Maybe we can go out again?"

He barely controlled his anger as he slammed the door and shot a glare to Theo, "You do this every time!"

Theo jumped from the couch, throwing his hands up innocently, "I didn't do anything."

"You were making out with my date before my date tonight!"

"How was I supposed to know you were dating Deputy Parrish?  You make it seem like I do this on purpose."

He stepped into the open space of the living room, blocking the tv as he gesticulated, "YOU DO!  You did with Scott, with Garrett, with Brett, and now Jordan!"

Theo stepped closer, locking eyes with him, "Okay.  Maybe I did it in the past but I seriously wasn't trying to do it this time."

"So you admit that you do this on purpose?"

Theo looked away, his bottom lip slipping into his mouth as an uneasy silence fell.  He was almost ready to give up the argument when Theo looked back and admitted, "Yeah.  I do it on purpose."

"WHY?"  He began to pace, the fire shooting to his extremities.  He could barely control the molten energy as he curled his fingers into fists.

Theo grabbed his shoulders and forced him to face him.  The soft words almost sounded accusatory, "You want to know why?"

He barked back, "Yeah!"

Theo's hands slipped up, cupping the back of his head and neck as he pulled him close.  Their lips barely grazed each other, sending sparks through him just before Theo parted his slightly and pushed them together.

He opened his mouth as Theo deepened the kiss, their tongues meeting, squashing the fire of anger but giving birth to something else.

When they parted, he was breathless.  The taste of strawberries was gone, but he could taste Theo.

His mind caught up and he argued, "What?  You like kissing me so you went after the guys I liked?"

Theo raised a brow, "You have good taste."

"This was all to kiss me?  We kiss like all the time.  That's how you greet your friends."

"No, it isn't."

He wanted to ride the energy more but the words died as his mouth opened.  He weakly asked, "So you stole my dates-"

Theo finished the statement, "Because I wanted you."

He took a few steps back, taking a deep breath before he demanded, "Why didn't you say something?"

Theo argued back, "I did!"

"When?"

Theo rolled his eyes, "You look great Li.  I could get lost in your eyes.  Those pants make your ass pop.  Hey, let's go out.  Grab some drinks and food, just the two of us.  Li, I love you.  Any of those sound familiar?"

His eyes widened as he remembered each thing Theo said.  He always thought his roommate was close with him and liked to tease him, like the time he found him lying on his bed, rubbing his nipple, softly smiling at him wearing only his work shorts.  Or the time he snatched away the towel from his waist and ran into the living room, trying to play keep away while he chased after him, naked and wet. 

Theo was a tease.

Except when he wasn't.

"You weren't just saying those things?"

"I meant them."

The silence hung as he searched Theo's stormy greys.  His emotions were shot, useless things that went from wanting him to being angry at him.  After far too long, Theo broke the gaze and muttered, "I should get back to my homework."

"Wait."

Theo turned and walked towards his room, giving only the tiniest glance back, "Jordan's not a bad guy.  Maybe give him a call."

He took the step, reaching out to Theo but his roommate's door closed before he could reach him.  He wandered back to his room and sat on his bed.

It was a lot.

He shed his clothes down to his boxers and slipped under the covers.  He hoped he would have an answer in the morning.

Morning didn't come though.  He tossed and turned for hours, Theo's words and actions dancing in his head.  He needed that answer before his mind would let him rest.  He threw back his covers and shivered as his bare feet touched the hardwood floors.  He slowly moved, making sure to dodge all the spots in the apartment where the boards creaked.  The living room was dark but he'd made this trip a thousand times in the past, whenever he couldn't sleep.  Theo's door was cracked, like it almost always was and he gently tapped on the solid wood.  He barely whispered, "Are you up?"

Theo's soft strained voice answered, "Yeah.  Come in."

He pushed the door open only enough to slide past it and walked to the edge of Theo's bed.  Theo threw back the covers and patted the mattress.  He sank onto the mattress and lay down next to Theo.  Theo pulled the covers back over him and curled around him.  He sighed, "This entire time?"

"This entire time."

He pushed back against Theo's chest and rubbed his ass against Theo.  He remarked, "You're naked?"

Theo pressed his face against Liam's neck and chuckled, "I've been naked every time, Li.  This is the first time you've noticed."

The jittery nerves laced his words, "Um...should I be?  Um naked?"

"If you want but I don't want you to feel you have to be."

He slid his boxers from his waist and kicked his feet off the bed as he dropped them to the floor.

"Is this better?"

Theo lightly pecked his shoulders, "It's better if you like it."

Theo's arms wrapped around his chest.  He always felt safe, protected like this.  "What do you want?"

"For you to be happy."

He rolled in Theo's arms and faced him.  The light from the window cast his sleepy face in an unearthly glow.  He slid his arm under Theo and pulled them closer together.  "I'm happy.  Like this."

Theo's face inched closer until their noses touched.  "Me too."

He lifted his head and shifted his face, moving closer before he pecked Theo's lips.  He stared into those greys as he whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner."

Theo's smile grew, "S'okay.  I was an ass too."

"Did you date all those guys though?"

Theo laughed, "One date.  Apparently I'm a tease that doesn't know what he wants."

"What do you want?"

Theo pulled him closer and they kissed.  He drank the desire and the one word that traveled between them.

"You."


End file.
